Solo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo
by dany.ruel
Summary: Bunny- Butters se enoja con Kenny por andar haciendo pequeños favores, podrá el pequeño Stotch perdonarlo? Viviran por siempre en la incertidumbre o se dirán que se aman? Lo se pésimo Summary, pasen y lean :3
1. Chapter 1

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ KENNETH!- Gritó furioso un pequeño rubio de nombre Butters mientras se dirigía a su casillero con un humor poco visto en él.

-Pero Butters, Dios déjame explicarte, lo que tu viste es solo un mal entendido- Dijo Kenny un tanto preocupado ya que Butters solo le decía Kenneth cuando de verdad se enojaba, y eso solo había sucedido 2 veces desde que lo conoció.

-No tienes que explicar nada, yo sé lo que vi, la verdad no se ni de lo que te estoy reclamando después de todo es tu vida, puedes ir y besar a quien quieras, así que si me disculpas tengo clase de química- Butters trataba de abrirse paso entre Kenny, pasó junto al rubio alto, creyó que lo dejaría en paz, que ya no serían amigos, pero eso no fue así, todos esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el pequeño Stotch sintió unas manos que aprisionaban su cintura y lo jalaban hacia atrás haciendo que dejase de avanzar, sintió el cuerpo de Kenny bajo el suyo lo cual le hizo tener un enorme escalofrío mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín.

-Butters…- Susurro en el oído del más bajito, Butters tembló un poco y sus mejillas adquirieron más color rojo- No me dejes- Volvió a decir Kenny apretando el frágil cuerpo del de ojos celestes contra el suyo.

-Ke-Kenny…-Susurro Butters aflojando el cuerpo, pero recordó todo lo que había pasado en la cafetería hace tan solo unos minutos y el enojo regresó- ¡Su-suéltame Kenneth!-Dijo Butters apartándose bruscamente de Kenny- ¡¿Pri-primero vas y te besas a la zo-zorra de Bebe y vi-vienes y me ha-haces es-esto!? Me confundes ¡TE ODIO!- Dijo Butters totalmente enojado mientras salía corriendo al "seguro" salón de química.

Kenny no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, el tierno e inocente Leopold (Butters) Stotch, prácticamente acababa de mentarle la madre, se sentía triste y enojado consigo mismo, las palabras ¡TE ODIO! Resonaban en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en que el pequeño a quien más quería lo odiara.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro de fastidio golpeo uno de los casilleros para seguidamente recargarse en ellos mientras pensaba en cómo solucionar el "pequeño" mal entendido.

Después de un rato se le ocurrió algo que seguramente no fallaría, con algo de malicia sonrió y aunque ya iba sumamente tarde a la clase, se dirigió al aula de inglés.

*Ese mismo día a la última hora…*

Butters aún estaba muy enojado con el rubio inmortal, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Pensaba Butters muy irritado, no podía ser que llevaba como 2 meses en la incertidumbre, ya que Kenny siempre se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de la cintura para abrazarlo, le olisqueaba el cuello, también llegaba a darle besos en el cuello, le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello y lo último pero menos importante pero sobre todo emocionante para él era que Kenny siempre trataba de darle besos en la boca, casualmente siempre acababan siendo en la mejilla claro muy cerca de la boca, en la comisura de los labios, Butters el primer mes estaba tranquilo pero confundido, no sabía que pensar sabía que el rubio era así de mano suelta, de facilote como dirían muchos, pero por alguna razón sabía que con él era diferente, con él era muchísimo más descarado y eso era algo que tenía muy confundido a Leopold.

Durante el lapso de el primer mes al segundo el pequeño Stotch se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante… El gustaba de Kenneth McCormick, al principio lo negaba, él no podía ser gay, si sus padres llegaban a enterarse seguro que lo castigaban, pero eso no era lo más importante, si Kenny se enteraba posiblemente perdía su amistad para siempre y él no quería eso, Stotch se aferraba al hecho de que no era gay, al paso de las semanas para el segundo mes no pudo ocultarlo más, sabía que estaba locamente enamorado del de ojos azul rey, el pequeño tuvo un ligero gramo de esperanza al ver como Kenny lo trataba podía casi jurar que el rubio gustaba de él, claro que el beso que Kenny se dio con Bebe arruinaba todo, en ese momento Leopold supo que Kenny jamás estaría interesado en alguien como él, no pudo seguir lamentándose mentalmente puesto que sintió que algo o más bien alguien lo jalaba hacia el armario del conserje.

-¿¡Pe-pero q-que?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Pa-para que me trajiste a-aquí, vas a lastimarme?!- Butters estaba muy nervioso y asustado no podía dejar de tartamudear y se frotaba frenéticamente los nudillos mientras intentaba ver a su secuestrador en la obscuridad, escuchó como le ponían el pestillo a la puerta, inmediatamente la luz del cuarto se encendió dejando ver a un rubio con parca naranja.

-¿¡Ke-Kenny?! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Te dije que no quería hablarte- Butters agradecía mentalmente que su "secuestrador" fuera Kenny y no alguien desconocido, claro que con lo orgulloso que era volteó la cara con los brazos cruzados mientras fruncía los labios para no hablar con Kenny.

El ya mencionado ojiazul decidió que era mejor no hacer nada y "hablar" con actos por así decirlo, se acercó rápidamente al rubio cenizo y con un brazo lo tomó por la cintura y con la otra le volteó la cara buscando los hermosos orbes celestes del pequeño.

-Butters, te traje aquí porque quiero de verdad arreglar las cosas contigo, quiero que me escuches, lo que viste fue un gran mal entendido –Dijo Kenny con ojos suplicantes, sintió como el cuerpo de Butters se aflojaba y bajaba lentamente los brazos.

-Está bien Kenny, voy a escucharte- Dijo tiernamente el pequeño y Kenny sonrió.

-¡Genial! Mira lo que pasó fue que yo le debía un gran favor a Bebe y ella me pidió que la besara, pero eso es todo no hay nada entre ella y yo te lo juro-Dijo Kenny sin soltar a Butters

-¿En serio esperas que me trague ese viejo cuento McCormick?-Dijo Butters con algo de fastidio en la voz.

-Está bien lo mejor será explicarte lo que pasó hace unos días…

*Flash Back*

Kenny iba muy tranquilo caminando por la tranquila calle de su adorado pueblo, era un gran día ya que pasaría toda la tarde con Butters, con una gran sonrisa cruzó la calle pero a la mitad del camino su celular calló justo en medio de esa gran avenida, confiado de que no venía ningún carro se agachó por su celular, lo tomó y justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse e irse un camión tocó el claxon, venía a gran velocidad y no tenía la intención de detenerse, Kenny estaba a punto de morir no le preocupaba mucho pero él quería ir a ver a Butters, estaba listo para el impacto, cuando de repente alguien lo empujó y cayeron juntos a la banqueta.

-Dios mío Bebe ¡GRACIAS! Te debo la vida literalmente, si se te ofrece algo no dudes en decirme- Dijo Kenny.

-De nada Kenny y gracias quizá te tome un gran favor pronto- Dijo la rubia levantándose mientras se retiraba dejando a un muy confundido Kenny.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Hoy llegué y me dijo que necesitaba de favor que me hiciera pasar por su novio, ya sabes para darle celos a Clyde y cuando me besó fue solo por eso para darle celos a Clyde- Dijo Kenny viendo como en el rostro de Butters aparecían pequeñas lágrimas que fueron recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! Soy un completo egoísta, casi te mueres y yo solo enojándome por una estupidez como lo es un beso, Kenny perdóname- Dijo Butters abrazándolo mientras más lágrimas recorrían sus mejilas.

-Está bien Leopold no llores, estoy bien aquí junto a ti en el armario del conserje, además creo que el plan de Bebe funcionó para mí también-Dijo Kenny de igual manera abrazándolo al pequeño mientras acariciaba su lindo cabello rubio.

-¿A qué t-te re-refieres?-Dijo Butters separándose un poco de Kenny mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban.

-Te pusiste celoso, eso es muy tierno y lindo de tu parte-Dijo Kenny muy muy cerca del pequeño Butters.

-Y-yo no m-me pu-puse ce-ce-celoso-Dijo Butters nervioso y sonrojado mientras se hacía para atrás para alejarse un poco de Kenny pero fue inútil ya que chocó con un estante.

-Pequeño Stotch… No te hagas del rogar, sé que te gusto… solo admítelo- Dijo el chico inmortal en el oído de Butters y tomándolo nuevamente por la cintura sin dejar que este se moviese, el pequeño rubio sabía que moría de ganas de decirle a Kenny lo que sentía, pero no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto y ¿Si él solo quería jugar con su pequeño y frágil corazón?

-¿Co-cómo sa-saber si tu n-no estas ju-jugando?-Dijo Butters apartando la mirada, no quería saber que diría, tenía miedo pero espero paciente mientras Kenny sonreía por saber que Butters era tan inocente y tierno.

-Bien no me crees… Te propongo algo, tu yo cine hoy a las 8 y verás cuanto me gustas Stotch- Dijo Kenny viendo fijamente al de ojos celestes y lo soltó suavemente.

-Pe-pe-pero yo…

-Bien entonces te veo a las 8-Dijo Kenny dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras quitaba el pestillo- Pero antes de irme…-Kenny volvió a acercarse, muy cerca de la boca del pequeño rubio, respiraban el aliento mutuo, Butters cerró los ojos estaba preparado para lo que según él venía, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los cálidos labios de Kenny sobre su sonrojada mejilla y le dijo al oído- ¿Podrás esperar hasta esta noche para que pueda demostrarte cuanto te amo?-Y sin más Kenneth salió del armario del conserje a paso firme dejando a un muy sonrojado pero emocionado Butters.

-No creo poder aguantar McCormick-Dijo en un susurro que solo él pudo escuchar, y ya que era un poco tarde se dirigió al salón de matemáticas tratando de inventarse una buena excusa para que el profesor lo dejara pasar y no le pusiera un reporte.

Bien hasta aquí le dejo xD les dije que haría un Bunny pero no quería que solo fuera un One Shot, no será muy largo eso sí quizá 3 capítulos como máximo, pero de ustedes depende que esta historia siga, díganme si les gusto y quieren que la continúe, espero que les esté gustando, gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en el fic anterior.

Gracias todos son un amor :*


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno… Holi! Jajajaja lamento haber demorado pero ya saben tuve un pequeño viaje familiar y a veces mi madre no me deja respirar! Pero bueno equis mejor los dejo leer el pequeño Bunny :3

El pequeño Leopold Stotch estaba en su habitación como león enjaulado, esperando a que el chico que le quita el sueño Kenneth McCormick llegara para la tan ansiada cita de esa noche, ese día era viernes gracias al cielo era el día en que sus padres acostumbraban a no castigarlo y dejarlo salir hasta altas horas de la noche porque siendo sinceros el de ojos celestes era un poco antisocial, lo cual preocupaba un poco a sus padres, se sorprendían mucho cuando Butters les decía que ese día iba a salir pero también se alegraban, le dejaban llegar a la hora que gustase y le daban dinero de más el cual era bien recibido por el chico, el chico sabía lo que sus padres pensaban de él y sinceramente no le molestaba porque en cierto modo era verdad y aparte le gustaba el dinero extra que sus padres le proporcionaban, Butters no pudo seguir con sus peleas mentales puesto que escucho que tocaban el timbre, sin pensarlo 2 veces salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta de entrada, abrió la puerta y ahí parado en el umbral de su casa alumbrado solo por la poca luz de la calle y el de la luna estaba el rubio que le robaba suspiros a Leopold.

-Butters…- Logró articular Kenny mientras lo admiraba, los orbes celestes del pequeño brillaban cada vez más con el brillo de la luna, lo tomó de la cintura y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Te vez extremadamente adorable, sexy y violable - Dijo Kenny abrazándolo mientras se embriagaba con la colonia de Leopold - Mmmm Hueles delicioso Leopold- Butters estaba ya bastante sonrojado, aunque ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a que el de ojos azul rey hiciera eso aún le ponía nervioso, frotándose frenéticamente los nudillos susurro un leve gracias que al escucharlo Kenny sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo Kenny separándose de Butters, el pequeño solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

De camino al cine ninguno de los 2 hablo solo se limitaron a mirar el cielo y las estrellas, Butters iba bastante distraído, le encantaba ver las estrellas era maravilloso, el pequeño no se percataba de nada de lo quepasaba a su alrededor hasta que sintió como la mano de Kenny tomaba con un poco de timidez la suya, ante aquel acto Leopold volteó a verlo rápidamente, noto que el chico alto lo veía con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y pudo jurar que por un momento vio un tono carmesí en las mejillas de su acompañante, era muy difícil sonrojar a Kenneth no se iba a creer que solo porque le tomó la mano el chico se sonrojase, no le dio mucha importancia y decidió seguir caminando de la mano de Kenny con los nervios al máximo.

Después de un rato de extremo silencio por parte de los 2 el cual no era del todo incómodo si no más bien acogedor, llegaron al cine.

-¿Qué quieres ver Leopold?-Dijo Kenny rompiendo abruptamente el silencio.

-Lo qu-que tu qui-quieras Ke-Kenny- Una sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara de Kenneth estaba tramando algo y no era del todo bueno.

Butters decidió que mientras Kenny compraba las entradas el iría por las palomitas, después de volverse a encontrar entraron a la sala de cine estaba repleta y Butters no sabía ni a qué película había entrado y solo se limitó a preguntar.

-Hey Kenny… ¿Qué película escogiste al final?-En la cara de Kenny apareció de nuevo esa sonrisa maligna, Butters al verla tembló pocas veces había visto a Kenny con esa sonrisa y realmente cuando sonreía así algo muy malo se avecinaba se empezó a preocupar esperando una respuesta de parte del de ojos azul rey.

-Es un sorpresa Butters-Dijo con simpleza Kenny pero sin quitar esa maldita sonrisa que ponía tan nervioso al pequeño.

Después de unos minutos de anuncios la película comenzó, Butters realmente se arrepintió de haber dejado que Kenny escogiese la película, el chico de playera celeste intentaba con todo su ser ver la película pero simplemente no podía era mucho para el ver extremidades tiradas por aquí y por allá, sangre por todo el piso, tripas que eran devoradas por esos estúpidos y malditos zombies, Kenny estaba más que encantado con la película pero al ver a su tembloroso acompañante hundirse más y más en su asiento con cada grito que lanzaban los protagonistas no pudo evitar abrazarlo lo cual reconforto demasiado a Butters que en cuanto sintió el contacto que le estaba proporcionando Kenny no pudo evitar abrazarlo mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo conejito, yo estoy aquí y mientras yo este contigo nada malo va a pasarte-Dijo Kenneth dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño que dejo de temblar en cuanto lo abrazó, el miedo se había ido, al lado de Kenny solo sentía seguridad y comodidad pero aun así se sonrojo a más no poder nuevamente.

-¿Co-conejito?- Preguntó Butters frotando sus nudillos frenéticamente sin soltarse del agarre del más alto.

-Si ya sabes por ser jodidamente tierno y porque además tiemblas como un lindo conejito- Dijo Kenny regalándole una sensual pero tierna sonrisa que aparte de derretir a Butters lo hizo sentir mejor.

Butters no contesto no sabía cómo contestar a eso, solo se limitó a sonreír con timidez y voltear su vista hacia la pantalla espantándose una vez más, en un par de segundos McCormick ya tenía la cara del pequeño Stotch en su pecho lo que hizo que Kenny se sonrojara una vez más solo un poco. Y así fue toda la película, el pequeño Butters espantándose por cualquier cosa y Kenneth tratando de reconfortarlo con ligeros, tiernos y lindos besos en la mejilla y la frente, los cuales calmaban de inmediato al chico más bajo.

Después de hora y media los chicos salieron del cine, Butters aún iba un poco nervioso así que Kenny le paso un brazo por los hombros una vez más reconfortándolo y preguntando.

-¿Quieres ir al parque Leopold?- Butters odiaba que le dijeran Leopold porque nadie le decía así se sentía extraño cuando lo llamaban por su nombre, pero es que con Kenny se escuchaba tan jodidamente sexy que no le decía nada, no podía era hermoso la forma en la que la profunda, grave y sexy voz de Kenneth pronunciaba su nombre- ¿Leopold?-Pregunto Kenny preocupándose de que Butters no contestara.

-Pe-pero Kenny y-ya es muy ta-tarde ¿Y si me ca-castigan?-Dijo Butters algo apenado por perderse en Kennylandia .

-Vamos conejito hoy es viernes y tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que los viernes mientras salgas tus padres te dejan llegar a la hora que quieras, vamos será solo un rato después te llevo a casa lo prometo- Dijo Kenny sin quitar el brazo que descansaba sobre los hombros de Butters.

-E-esta bi-bien- Butters no sabía si iba a poder a costumbrarse a ese nuevo apodo que Kenny le había proporcionado, le encantaba pero también lo sonrojaba de sobre manera.

Llegaron al parque y decidieron ir a los columpios, se sentaron en silencio rompiendo el cómodo abrazo en el que estaban, ambos comenzaron a mecerse a la par, no decían nada solo se mecían viendo una vez más pero Butters no lo soporto más se armó de valor y preguntó.

-Kenny… ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?- Dijo Stotch sin titubear haciendo que Kenny parara de mecerse abruptamente y con la mirada en el suelo y un poco de sonrojo contestó.

-Te dije que iba a demostrarte cuanto te amo- Dijo Kenny alzando la mirada y viendo fijamente al chico que ya había parado de mecerse para hablar mejor con el de capucha naranja.

-¿Y cuándo vas a comenzar?-Dijo Butters muy decidido a respuestas de parte de McCormick.

Kenny no hablo simplemente se paró de su columpio y fue a arrodillarse frente a Butters aún con ese leve sonrojo que nuevamente Butters notó.

-Dime… ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Dijo Kenny tomando la sonrojada mejilla de Leopold.

-Quiero que dejes de tener sexo con cada puta que se te cruza en el camino Kenneth- Y ahí estaban nuevamente esos celos lo atacaban, solo desvió la mirada al suelo sacándole una sonrisa al más alto.

-Conejito… Eso deje de hacerlo en el momento que en que me di cuenta que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti-Dijo Kenny haciendo que Butters levantara la mirada hacia él, Stotch pudo ver en los ojos azules del chico que decía la verdad se le veía muy seguro y mientras se lo decía un sonrojo más intenso apareció en la cara de Kenny- Le gritaría al mundo entero que te amo Leopold-

-y ¿Por qué no lo haces?-Dijo Butters tratando de poner a prueba a Kenny.

Kenny sonrió, se acercó al oído del pequeño Stotch y le susurro.

-Te amo-Un simple pero sincero te amo Butters se desconcertó.

-¿Po-por qué lo susurras en m-mi oído? Dijiste que lo gritarías al mundo, ¿Es que acaso te avergüenzas de amarme?- Dijo Leopold bajando la cabeza tristemente mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos celestes.

El ojiazul más alto tomó la barbilla del pequeño en el columpio y delicadamente subió la cabeza del rubio cenizo mientras miraba los cristalinos ojos de este.

-No, te lo susurre porque tú eres mi mundo Stotch- Dijo Kenny levantándose y caminando a paso firme hasta la fuente que estaba a centímetros de los columpios- Pero ya que insistes…- Kenny subió al borde de la fuente tomó aire y gritó a los 4 vientos.

-¡MUNDO Y PERSONAS QUE LO HABITAN QUIERO QUE TODOS SEPAN Y SE ENTEREN DE ALGO! ¡ESTOY COMPLETA, PERDIDA Y LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE LEOPOLD STOTCH, O PARA SER MAS ESPECIFICOS BUTTERS!-Kenny grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, las personas que aun pasaban por ahí se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un loco, otros solo sonreían, pero entonces alguien gritó.

-¡CALLATE INTENTO DORMIR!-Dijo un vagabundo enojado que estaba recostado en la banca del otro lado de la fuente.

-Lo siento señor trataba de demostrarle a este chico de bellos orbes celestes cuanto lo amo- Dijo Kenny sin esperar respuesta alguna, lo cual así fue, después de unos cuantos segundos bajo de la fuente y se dirigió nuevamente hacia los columpios donde dejo a butters.

El pequeño Stotch tenía las manos en la boca, estaba más que sonrojado y lloraba desconsoladamente pero de felicidad, cuando Kenny estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se abalanzo a él.

-Ya está bien te creo, yo también te amo McCormick demasiado- Dijo Butters tratando de dejar de llorar.

Kenny se separó un poco del abrazo y miró fijamente a Butters, le sonrió y finalmente lo beso, al principio Butters no sabía que hacer sentía los labios de Kenny posados sobre los suyos mientras los ajenos se movían con timidez y delicadeza, pronto adquirieron el mismo ritmo haciendo más rápido y apasionado el beso, Kenny mordió un poco el labio inferior del pequeño Butters lo que hizo que este abriera la boca y abriera paso a la lengua de Kenny, Butters soltaba pequeños gemidos ahogados que hacían que Kenny siguiera con lo que hacía pero con más pasión y rapidez, claro que estando en un parque no podían dejarse llevar, así que decidieron separarse.

-Solo quería que supieras cuanto te amo Leopold- Y así Kenny inicio otro beso en aquel parque con aquel vagabundo viéndolos enternecidos…

Bien chicos hasta aquí le voy a dejar xD sepan que no es el final, pero a esta pequeña historia le falta solo un capitulo! ;( hahahaha solo les adelantaré algo habrá lemmon después de pensarlo mucho decidí que si o pondré! Espero les guste creo que lo hice un poco más cursi, hahahaha de verdad espero que les guste :3 hasta la próxima


	3. El final

Advertencia: Lemmon (primer lemmon no esperen mucho xD) Espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza

Después de eso decidieron que era momento de ir a casa, ya era algo tarde, así que Kenny llevó a Butters hasta la entrada de su casa y dijo:

-Conejito sé que esto está de más pero necesito saber si tu ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-Dijo Kenny haciendo sonrojar al pequeño.

-¡Cla-claro que s-sí Kenny m-me encantaría!

-Antes de irme quiero darte algo-Dijo Kenny dirigiéndose a los arbustos, de donde saco un bello ramo de rosas blancas, dejando algo confundido a Butters.

-Las dejé ahí cuando llegue, toma, quiero que sepas algo-Hablo Kenny entregándole el ramo de rosas al pequeño sonrojado- Te amaré hasta que la última flor muera-Butters al escuchar esto se entristeció un poco, pero aun así con una bella sonrisa le agradeció el gesto a si mismo lo beso y se adentró a su casa, puso las flores en agua admirándolas un buen rato y pidiendo que no se marchitaran tan rápido, como ya pasaban más de las 11 decidió ir a dormir ya que al otro día tenía escuela, aunque eso no le quitaba la angustia que sentía al pensar que Kenny podría dejarlo en menos de un mes.

Pasaron 3 semanas y las flores se iban marchitando poco a poco eso hacía que el terror de Stotch aumentara aunque las cosas con Kenny fueran de maravilla, a los compañeros y amigos de esta linda pareja les sorprendió un poco que el pervertido más grande de todo South Park y el pequeño e inocente Leopold Stotch terminaran juntos, pero se les veía tan felices que no intervinieron, aun así Eric no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de burlarse ganándose una patada en las bolas cortesía de Kenny y aveces de los súper mejores amigos o como les decía Cartman "Los súper mejores maricas".

Paso un mes en el que todas las flores se marchitaron eso entristeció a Butters pero noto algo una de las flores no había muerto obviamente no la tiro también se dio cuenta de que la flor seguía igual que el primer día no le dio mucha importancia ya que según él mientras la flor viviera su relación con Kenny estaría bien.

Pasaron 3 meses donde Kenny y Butters la pasaban de maravilla su relación era muy linda, estable y amorosa, y ya no eran la única pareja del salón hace menos de 2 meses Kyle y Stan habían anunciado su noviazgo a sí mismo una semana después Tweek y Craig hicieron lo mismo, pero no solo había parejas "gays" también Cartman había decidido que quería algo serio con Wendy Tesaburguer después de mucho insistir y que Cartman hiciera cosas muy lindas por ella, la chica cedió.

En una semana Butters cumpliría 4 meses con su novio Kenny y un día llegando a su casa notó que la única flor viva… ¡SEGUIA VIVA! Un poco extrañado la tomo y la olió notando que esta no tenía olor comenzó a inspeccionarla notando una gran diferencia la flor era de plástico, y se alegró después de tanta angustia se dio cuenta de que su amor hacia Kenny nunca terminaría.

Al otro día el pequeño rubio llego a la escuela muy emocionado por ver a Kenneth, cuando lo di viso en su casillero corrió hasta él, con sumo cuidado de que el rubio alto no lo viera llegó detrás de él y poso sus pequeñas manitas en los ojos azul rey preguntando

-Adivina quién soy-Dijo Butters susurrando en el oído de Kenny.

-Mmmmm… no lo sé,¿Eres alguien lindo, rubio, de ojos celestes, un poco más bajo que yo, te pones nervioso, frotas tus nudillos con nerviosismo y te sonrojas cuando te digo conejito?-Dijo Kenny haciendo que Butters se sonrojara y sonriera como idiota.

-No-Dijo Stotch aun en el oído de su novio.

-Entonces… ¿Quién eres?- Dijo el inmortal divertido por el pequeño juego de su novio.

-El amor de tu vida-Dijo Butters separando sus manos de los ojos de Kenny para pasarlos a su cintura abrazándolo y besándole el cuello.

Kenny se volteó para ver directamente a Butters mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y depositaba un lindo y tierno beso en sus labios.

-Gracias por las flores Kenny me encantaron-Dijo el pequeño rubio aun con las manos en la cintura de su novio.

-¿No se han marchitado? Si ya pasaron casi 4 meses- Dijo Kenny un tanto sorprendido.

-Ya murieron todas menos 1 ya sabes la de plástico-Dijo Butters viendo al inmortal con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ohhh! Así que… ya te diste cuenta ¿Hee conejito?-Dijo el inmortal con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡SI! Eres un malvado, ¡Ya no te quiero me hiciste creer por 4 meses que íbamos a terminar cuando las rosas murieran!-Dijo el de ojos celestes haciendo un tierno puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-Owwww conejito, ¡no te enojes! No imaginé que lo pensarías tanto, ¡Sabes que te amo!, no te dejaría por nada en el mundo ni por unas flores muertas, pensé que sería romántico lo siento amor no lo vuelvo a hacer-Dijo el inmortal bajando la mirada con un poco de tristeza ya que el pequeño había dicho que no lo quería.

-¡Kenneth McCormick eres un jodido cursi! ¿Sabías eso? Pero te amo y mucho amor-Dijo Butters tomando la cara del más alto plantándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué te parece si nos largamos de este jodido lugar aburrido y vamos a mi casa? No hay nadie-Dijo Kenny pegando al pequeño a su cuerpo mientras lo veía con cara pícara.

-Pe-pero Kenny sa-salirse de la e-escu-escuela está mal, ¡Sabes que si mis pa-padres se llegan a enterar me ma-mata-matarían! Y tú no quieres que m-me muera ¿Verdad?-Dijo Leopold con nerviosismo y ojitos inocentes.

-¡Awwwwwwwww bebé! Nada te va a pasar te lo prometo, nadie y repito ¡NADIE! Se va a enterar te lo juro, mientras estés conmigo nada te va a pasar-Dijo el inmortal juntando su meñique con el del pequeño rubio.

-E-esta b-bien am-amor confío en t-ti-Dijo Butters un tanto sonrojado mientras se frotaba los nudillos frenéticamente.

-Ven vamos no tienes por qué tener miedo-Kenny tomó la mano del pequeño y juntos se encaminaron hacia la casa del inmortal.

Cuando llegaron el rubio alto cerró la puerta de su casa y le ofreció algo de beber a su pequeño novio.

-Esta bi-bien un jugo Ki-Kinny-Dijo Butters con una carita súper tierna mientras sonreía "inocentemente" al ver como su novio se sonrojaba por el apodo que había usado e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina.

-Toma amor-Dijo Kenny regresando de la cocina, notando que su novio ya no estaba en la sala de estar, un poco confundido y aún con el jugo en mano subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, pudo ver a Butters acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, lentamente y con sumo sigilo dejó el jugo en la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama después de eso con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño se acostó junto a él.

El pequeño rubio con una sonrisa atraviesa en el rostro se volteó para quedar cara a cara con McCormick mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y el inmortal posaba sus manos en la cintura del inocente.

-No estas dormido ¿Verdad?-Rompió el silencio McCormick, Butters con una sonrisa burlona y sin abrir los ojos le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Creo que eso es un no-Dijo Kenny pegándose más al cuerpo del pequeño, el pervertido sonrió sintiendo como la calidez de Butters invadía su cuerpo, cerró los ojos cuando junto su boca con la del pequeño, Kenny movía lentamente los labios mientras Butters intentaba seguirlo, el rubio alto mordió el labio inferior del pequeño pero este ni se inmuto simplemente se limitó a morder a Kenneth haciendo que este se sorprendiera y abriendo la boca para soltar un gemido ahogado mientras el rubio ahora no tan inocente adentró su lengüita a la cavidad de Kenny el alto estaba más que sorprendido no podía creer que el inocente Leopold "Butters" Stotch besara tan jodidamente bien y llevara el control de un beso tan perfecto sin ponerse nervioso o frotar sus nudillos, eso siendo sinceros lo estaba volviendo loco y cada vez se le subía la temperatura al cuerpo, no quería que el pequeño disfrutara de todo el solo así que como pudo metió su lengua a la cavidad de Butters explorándola como ya muchas veces lo había hecho, el pequeño se dio por vencido dejando que McCormick tomara el control del beso.

El beso cada vez se volvía más candente y excitante para ambos, el rubio alto comenzó a recorrer el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Butters aun con la ropa puesta, separándose un poco de la boca de Stotch, Kenneth comenzó a atender el níveo cuello de su novio, olía tan delicioso que Kenny no podía soportarlo comenzó a lamerle el cuello mientras Butters soltaba gemidos que hacían que Kenny perdiera más la cordura, siguió mordiendo y lamiendo el cuellito del pequeño empezó a dejar pequeñas marcas rojas seguramente Leopold tendría que usar bufanda mañana pero eso no importaba ahora, el pervertido de Kenneth desabrochó 3 de los botones de la camisa de Leopold para dejar al descubierto su lindo pechito pálido que subía y bajaba más rápido con cada toque que Kenny le daba, el inmortal fue dejando un rastro de besos en el pálido pecho de Butters el chico gemía cada vez que el alto pasaba su lengua por alrededor de sus tetillas, Kenny se apartó para poder ver un momento a su novio, Sotch tenía toda la cara roja, los ojos cerrados y con sus manitas se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas de su novio.

-¿Estás seguro de querer seguir Leopold?-Preguntó Kenny con una dulzura jamás vista en él, el pequeño rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y con calma respondió.

-Si-sigue por fa-favor Ke-kenny- Para Kenny eso fue como una melodiosa música y con una sonrisa maliciosa desabotonó los últimos botones de la camisa de su novio y aventó quien sabe a dónde la prenda, retomó su tarea de besar y lamer el pecho de Butters.

-Kenny t-tu sudadera ¿Po-podrías qui-quitartela?-Dijo Butters con mucha ternura en la mirada.

-¡OH! Si lo siento-Dijo Kenny divertido mientras se deshacía de su parka y su playera negra.

Nuevamente comenzó lamiendo el pezón izquierdo del pequeño mientras con una de sus manos atendía su otro botón, Butters apretó los labios y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-Butters amor no te contengas, recuerda que no hay nadie en casa-Dijo Kenny sin detenerse y mordiendo el pezón del chico en el proceso, Butters tomándole la palabra lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando así un sonoro gemido que resonó por toda la residencia McCormick, el inmortal siguió bajando las lamidas hasta el vientre del chico, sonrió y desabrochó el pantalón de Butters lo bajo rápidamente y no fue hasta que volvió a voltear que notó que su inocente novio tenía una gran erección, Kenny se bajó los pantalones quedando igual que su novio solo en calzoncillos, el inmortal junto su cara con la de su sonrojado novio claro que en este movimiento hizo que las erecciones rozaran, provocando en ambos un gran gemido y un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

Kenny se levantó de la cama para ir hasta su mesita de noche y sacar un bote de lubricante, volvía junto a Butters y notó que el pequeño rubio seguía muy sonrojado y su pálido pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, Kenny sonrió ante esa escena tan jodidamente tierna, el inmortal se acercó hasta el bóxer de Butters, jugó un poco con el elástico mientras escuchaba la respiración entre cortada del pequeño, en un ágil movimiento bajó el bóxer, abrió el bote de lubricante y hundió 3 de sus dedos para sacar una gran cantidad, las piernas de Butters rodearon la cintura de Kenny, el rubio alto seguía de pie estaba posicionado al pie de la cama, lentamente adentró uno de sus dedos a la apretada entrada del pequeño, el chico debajo de él se quejó un poco mientras sentía como otros 2 dedos entraban estos se quedaron quietos unos momentos, al chico aun le dolía hasta que Kenny comenzó a moverlos, el pequeño solo podía quejarse le dolía un poco pero sabía que después vendría algo mejor, después de lubricarlo unos cuantos minutos saco los dedos, se bajó los calzoncillos y posiciono la cabeza de su pene en la estrecha entrada de Butters.

-Si quieres que lo saque me dices-Dijo con ternura McCormick.

-Gra-gracias, ahora con-continua por favor-Kenny sonrió ante la respuesta de su novio y tomando la cadera de este metió menos de la mitad de su miembro.

-¡AH!-Se quejó el pequeño, el inmortal metió lentamente hasta la mitad se escuchó otro gemido por parte de Stotch.

-Si qui-quieres ¡Ah! Que pa-pare…-Kenny no continuo ya que Butters se levantó un poco y beso a Kenny-So-solo sigue-Dijo Leopold y de una sola estocada el miembro de Kenneth entro por completo, Butters apretó más fuerte las sábanas y trato de quejarse lo más bajito que pudo Kenny esperó unos momentos y comenzó un vaivén lento, el pequeño seguía lanzando gemidos de dolor que en pocos segundos se convirtieron en gemidos de placer.

-¡AHHH!... ¡KE-KENNY! ¡MAS!-Dijo Butters escuchando como Kenny jadeaba y lanzaba uno que otro gemido, el inmortal comenzó a mover más rápido las caderas, entraba y salía de Butters con un vaivén impresionante, notando que el pequeño aún tenía una erección Kenny la tomó y comenzó a subir y bajar la mano masturbándolo.

Kenny sentía un placer impresionante al estar dentro de su novio, y es que tenía un culo tan apretado que el inmortal no podía pedir más, unieron así sus cuerpos sintiéndose por primera vez completos, sabían que su amor sería eterno, ambos se amaban no podían vivir lejos del otro esa sensación que estaban experimentando esa mañana no la habían sentido con nadie más.

-¡AHHHH!¡ DI-DIOS MIO K-KENNY!-Grito Leopold ya que Kenny había tocado su parte más sensible-Ke-kenny me vengo-Pero Kenneth no se detuvo aumentó más el movimiento de su mano y de sus caderas, ambos soltando un enorme y ruidoso gemido llegaron al orgasmo, Butters se corrió gran parte en la mano del inmortal y en su vientre, el rubio alto terminó dentro del pequeño y después de unos segundos salió de Butters y jadeante se acostó junto a él besando sus labios.

-Te amo-Dijo Kenny con voz entre cortada.

-Yo te amo más-Dijo Butters, y fue en ese instante que Kenny supo cuanto lo amaba Butters, el pequeño se entregó a él siendo su primera vez a el pequeño no le importó depositó en Kenny ese gran tesoro y sabía que Kenny sabría cuidarlo y fue esa vez, ese instante, ese segundo en donde todo se volvió perfecto… -

Bien chicos este es el final :´) hahahahaha espero que les haya gustado de verdad me esmere mucho es mi primer lemmon así que espero sean comprensivos conmigo xD bien esta no es la última historia que escribo habrá más pronto lo prometo y lamento la tardanza ya saben falta de inspiración y tiempo.


End file.
